Electric Shock Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. The season's motifs are Technology, Card Slots, and Stars. Updates Synopsis *''Electric Shock Pretty Cure! episodes'' In the year 2222, the cheerful world of Galactika Cyberion, King Watts and Queen Radio were led in the Kingdom. However, a mysterious villain named "Crash", a main antagonist from R.E.B.O.O.T., which he determines to destroy it, the King and Queen, (including Prince Bolt and Princess Jazz) were became mascots and it getting out to falling down to Dendosaiba. Now, the Electric Shock Pretty Cure will start with Liona Takamachi, Opalite Terranova, Vivian Shermann, and Ebony White to saving the Galactika Cyberion. Prophecy Characters Pretty Cures /''' Voiced by: Nakajima Megumi The leader in the team. Liona is smart, cute, and idolistic girl, who loves to use any gadgets. She is the President in the Dendosaiba Middle School. She loves to been a K-Pop fan and she loves to read Korean Culture, Educational, and Bible books. Liona has bouncy, long, deep pink hair, tied in white pigtails and her eyes are dodger blue. She wears a magenta frilled tube dress with turquoise cardagian, cyan socks, and pink shoes. As Cure Cable, her hair turns bubblegum pink, grows longer, and her eyes became light blue. Her earrings, choker, and hair acessory were blue. Her pink dress with blue and magenta accents, dodger blue arm warmers, and thigh-high peach boots with sky blue accents. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Cable, she says . Her theme color is pink while her sub-color is sky blue. She represented the hearts. /''' Voiced by: Imai Asami The unconfirmed leader in the team. Opalite is looks like tomboy, being loves to Math. She is the popular girl in the class, who also loves to play sports and being as a member of Math Club. She is also loves to solving Algebratic lessons. Opalite has short, yellowish brown hair with thunder shaped clip. Her eyes are dark red. She wears a long-sleeved yellow short dress with red accents, knee-high brown jeggings, and maroon boots. As Cure Bolt, her hair turns yellow blonde, grows longer, and it ties in curly ponytail. Her earrings, choker, and hair acessory were crimson. She had red eyes. Her yellow dress with coral and maroon accents, amaranth arm warmers, and knee-high chartreuse boots with scarlet accents. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Bolt, she says . Her theme color is yellow while her sub-color is red. She represented the clovers. / ' Voiced by: Park Romi The third member in the team. Vivian loves to caring animals and plants in their own garden. She is the Vice President in Dendosaiba Middle School, being the second the highest IQs. She is also loves to doing and using chemicals. But she is also very happy and she loves to doing experiments (like Yukishiro Honoka). Vivian has medium, wavy, navy blue hair with orange headband. Her eyes are dark orange. She wears a white collared uniform. Her tacked dress were blue with orange accents. She had knee-high white socks, and black shoes. As Cure Neutron, her hair turns light blue, and grows longer. Her earrings, choker, and hair acessory were orange. Her eyes were bright orange. Her blue dress with orange and red accents, coral arm warmers, and leg-high dodger blue boots with atomic tangerine accents. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Neutron, she says . Her theme color is blue while her sub-color is orange. She represented the diamonds. ' / ' Voiced by: Orikasa Fumiko The last member in the team. Ebony is cheerful, quiet girl who appears as cold. She loves to eating sweets and she loves to decorating and painting. She is also loves to remixing and playing songs. Ebony is the secretary in Dendosaiba Middle School and she loves to read historical cultures. Ebony has long, dark purple hair with green low ponytail. Her eyes are dark green. She wears a violet shirt with dark purple jacket. Her skirt are fringed heliotrope, lime socks, and purple shoes. As Cure Techno, her hair turns thistle, and grows longer. Her earrings, choker, and hair acessory were green. Her eyes were light green. Her violet dress with viridian and harlequin accents, jade arm warmers, and ankle-high lilac boots with mint accents. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Techno, she says . Her theme color is purple/violet while her sub-color is green. She represented the spades. Past Cures /''' Voiced by:Yamada Mari /''' Voiced by:Komatsu Yuka Warriors Galactika Cyberion R.E.B.O.O.T. Minor Characters Items Locations Trivia *''Electric Shock'' is the fourth season to use the theme color's: pink, blue, yellow and purple in that order of joining the team. The first were Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Dokidoki! Pretty Cure (not including Cure Ace) and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **Interestingly, there are same similarities. *The names of Cures with the first named LOVE was being the same. **'L' - Liona **'O' - Opalite **'V' - Vivian **'E' - Ebony *''Electric Shock'' is the second season to start with the four Cures. *''Electric Shock'' is similar to Techno Pretty Cure: **Both have four cures. **Both have bracelet as transformation devices. **Both are the motifs are technology and stars. *''Electric Shock'' is the first season to been outside of Japan. *''Electric Shock'' is the first season to have all cures are good at studies. Media Music Merchandise *''Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Merchandise '' Movies Gallery Category:Series Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Category:Ahim de Famille Category:LeenaCandy Category:AhimSeries